


A Retelling

by Idiompaste



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Jesus Cries - Fandom
Genre: Jesus Cries AU, M/M, New Testament - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: 耶稣/伯多禄，注意避雷。神话重述，关注耶稣和伯多禄的感情，夹带神学思考。福音书+Jesus Cries背景情节，有台词挪用。可代电影Ulrich伯，非电影稣。虎狼之词当归给电影，OOC和神学争议当归给我，耶稣和圣伯多禄属于全世界。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Simon Peter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Retelling

“你对这一幕有什么看法？你喜欢吗？”  
他听见有人这么问他，随后他听见自己说：“不。”  
又说了一遍：“不。”  
这个词他今天一共说了三次，然后晨光透入了窗玻璃。  
当他被准许离开后，觉得头晕目眩、精神恍惚，于是跑到大楼地下层，找了个没人的地方吐起来。  
他只吐得出酸水，因为昨天晚饭后再没有吃过东西。他感到胃酸烧灼着喉咙，腹部一阵阵痉挛，浑身无力，只能紧紧靠着扶手栏杆。  
他不知道哪件事更加无法承受，是那个问题，还是那三次不认。他模糊地直觉出这两件事同等份量密切相关。  
转过街角走进堆满垃圾的陋巷，走过全是涂鸦的砖墙，他看四下无人，便哭了起来，因为不认人也是有罪的，尤其是不认一个深爱的人。

那天晚上他们待在基地哀悼今夜死去的那人，气氛悲伤而压抑，只有刚苏醒的拉撒路的痛哭声。伯多禄坐在桌边喝着酒，以沉默回应玛丽的质问。  
“伯多禄，”他听得出她在强忍泪水，“他们把你的朋友钉在十字架上时，你在哪里？嗯？你这狠心的家伙，你们都是他最爱的人，也都说最爱他，竟没有一个人去杀了他的敌人！”  
“伯多禄，你的爱去哪了？”拉撒路哭着叫道。  
“我们杀得了他所有的敌人吗？他树敌太多！”他感到无法忍受，想冲着他们大喊，可是说出每一句话都如此无力。  
“他不允许我们杀人。”多玛说。  
玛丽无奈地摇头：“可他有禁止你们去死吗？为什么你们的脚还能走路？为什么你们的口舌还喋喋不休说着废话？你们的眼睛还能眨，他却死了，身体僵硬，再也不能眨眼！”  
她从拉撒路的病床边跳起，冲到伯多禄坐着的桌边：“为什么你的脸还是红润的，伯多禄，而他的脸却苍白冰冷！为什么他再不能说话，你却能叫喊！你应该杀光所有的士兵，缴获他们的武器。死，你早就应该死了！”  
他恨她，极度憎恶她。这个烦人的家伙，她不知道那人确实禁止他去死，她根本不知道什么是真相！他想，并准备辩驳，但他立刻又开始厌恶自己的想法和情感，厌恶自己的软弱。罪就是罪，服从命运的犯罪也还是犯罪。他想起最后的晚餐桌上，那人重申了他的指令。

他盯着桌面看了很久，好像在思量，终于下了决心开口：“耶稣，我准备和你一同入狱赴死。”他隐约觉得这话是僭越，将来他会明白，也会为此愧到无地自容。  
耶稣伸手揽住他的后颈，那手温柔而暖和。一双深色眼睛盯着他，看到他的心神里去。晃动的昏暗火光下，耶稣的表情亲切柔和，几乎是在微笑，而他的眸子闪闪发亮，又给这神情添了一分坚决。  
“伯多禄，”他开口，像在下一道命令，“明日晨光入窗之前，你将要三次不认我这个人。”  
他万分讶异，不知道耶稣作何意。“主，我绝不会不认你。”他听见自己说。  
耶稣很满意这回答似的，轻拂了下他的金发，收回左手。他掰了块自己的面包给伯多禄，又从自己的杯里倒了酒给他。  
他突然想起耶稣以前也这么做过，和他分享自己的面包跟酒，那时耶稣对他说：“伯多禄，我要将我的教会建立在磐石上。这教会将永远从我的盘中取食，永远从我的杯中饮酒。”于是他明白了。

因此对玛丽的质问，伯多禄只说了：“那日我跟从了他，便知道会有今日。”今日他必愧对他，必违心，是为了遵循他的意。  
玛丽听了后便不再说话，门徒也都低下头默不作声。他们都清楚，他们都是经了深思熟虑才决意跟从他。

三年前伯多禄如何行事，现在他就如何行事。记得那日，他和他兄弟在湖里捕鱼，他们前一天日落时分就开始撒网，却一无所获。现在他们洗好了网，回到船上，准备再碰碰运气。  
他还没把网抛出去，便不由自主地回头，于是看见了立在岸上的那人。一霎时，火在他血管里奔腾，在他精神里燃烧。如铁被磁石吸引，他跳下船，就这么拿着渔网朝那人走去。  
“我是西蒙，这是我的兄弟安德烈。”他走近了，能看清那人的面目，却低垂下眼睛不敢再看，像是怕被强光灼伤。  
“拉比，我们是渔民，已经打渔很久了。”他听见安德烈说。  
“把船开到水深之处下网。”那人语气虽然柔和，在伯多禄听来却像不可违抗的命令。  
“拉比，”他发现自己在说，“我们整夜劳苦却无所收获，但遵从你的话，我就撒网。”  
那天鱼把他们的网填得快开裂，把他们的船装得快下沉。他便隐约猜出那人是谁了，于是单膝跪在那人跟前：“请您离开我，因我是个罪人，不配亲近您。”  
他感觉一双温暖而坚实有力的手放在他的臂上，示意他起身，同时听到那人说：“西蒙和安德烈，你们抛下你们的网跟从我吧。我要叫你们得人如得鱼。”  
他又说了一句话，当时众人还不明白：“西蒙，听好了，从今天起，我为你改名称作伯多禄。”  
后来他们跟从了他三年，听他讲道，按着他的意旨传道。他们扶助贫民窟的病人，治好没钱住院的穷人，他们站在装啤酒的木箱上对聚集过来的市民宣扬上主的话语。

现在他们继续传道，在那人死后，在那人回到他父亲的国之后。伯多禄在耶路撒冷宣讲弥赛亚的道，治好了天生的瘸腿，为撒玛利亚人祈祷使他们领受圣神。他被撒杜赛人抓进过看守所，见证了若望的兄弟雅各伯殉难，然后自己也被希律用两道锁链捆住。  
他每次落难，都有天使前来搭救，他知道他们是那人以自己的权柄遣派的。当此时，他就从心底升起强烈的愿望，想要亲眼再见那人的面。他想要做曾被那人劝止的事，好快点奔赴那人身边，甚至妒忌雅各伯有那样的好福气。可他不得不顺从那人的意思，跟着天使们走出牢狱。

他在耶路撒冷完成了那人交付的任务，完成了两次。第二次任务结束后的那晚，他站在天台仰望夜空。耶路撒冷的光污染很严重，还有雾霾，看不见什么星星，幸好有阵阵初秋的凉风吹过，不至于太无趣。  
我已经做了你叫我做的事，他对着天空说，准许我去你那里吧。他俯身向楼下望去，感觉距离足够。只有这样我才能赎我的罪，他想，那不认你的罪。犹大已经这么做了，于是他便得以坐在你的身边，现在我也要来了。  
然而他没能翻出护栏。他不由自主地回过头，发现一位天使站在他面前。这教会是祂与人立约的明证，天使说，你已经找到了祂的新娘，在她长成人之前，你必扶持她。  
天使消失后，伯多禄瘫坐在地哭了起来。他的心中充满悲愤和怨恨，几乎要满溢出来。他朝着了无回应的夜空大喊：“为什么你允许若望靠在你的胸上，为什么你允许犹大为你上吊，为什么你允许玛丽找到那扇门！而我，你只给我一个糟糕的任务，给我虚无的荣耀！为什么你一次又一次把我往远离你的路上推，不让我亲近你！”他又垂下头喃喃道：“也许是我配不上。”  
他不会像犹大那样咒骂上主、憎恨命运。如果真要怨什么，就怨他们把自己生成如此软弱自私的模样。他唯独憎恨他自己。  
也许我爱主胜过爱他，伯多禄想，所以我无法为他而死，这是上主降下的惩罚。

三十多年后，伯多禄在罗马被逮捕，这一次没有天使来救他，他便知道是时候了。那个暴君让人押他前去，要他当众宣布改信。伯多禄坚决不肯，即使他们鞭打他，把他的脸颊往碎裂的瓷砖上磕去，他仍断然拒绝。  
他被扔到暴君脚下，听见他说：“一向听闻伯多禄谦逊有礼、温和顺服，没想到如此顽劣刚硬，果然这些基督徒只是空有虚名。”  
伯多禄极其轻蔑地“哼”了一声，又听那暴君道：“据称在你的老师耶稣被捕后，你生怕被牵连，就三次不认他，真有此事？”  
“我的确三次不认他。”伯多禄说，心中又升起愧疚。这不是结疤的旧伤，过去三十多年里他时常回忆起这事，伤口一次次撕开，总是血淋淋的。  
“真是个胆小鬼。”他听那暴君说，“既然你那么怕耶路撒冷当地的官僚和祭司，为何你不怕我？”  
当此时，伯多禄感受到上主的圣灵降于他，藉着他的口说话：“我未曾怕过耶路撒冷的王，也不惧怕你。使徒不屈服于任何地上的王，只听天上那位王的命令，只顺从那位王的旨意。因地上的王没有天上的王那样强大的权柄，他们的国也没有天上的国那样长久，不值得一个人将自己的全部身心托付。”  
随后他就闭口不言了，知道自己的心愿即将实现。

那暴君宣布要把他钉在十字架上，这时伯多禄才彻底明白了自己当年的僭越，惭愧万分，于是请求倒钉十字架。他自觉不配与那人平起平坐，甚至不配承担那人所承担的，他只想伏在那人脚下请求原谅他的一切罪孽。  
他被倒钉在十字架上，回想起遇见那人之后的种种经历，然后想到了晨光透入窗玻璃的那天。  
“你喜欢吗？”这句话似有千钧，摇撼他的心神。  
是的，他喜欢这档子事。他还是渔夫时，经常用电脑搜索这类视频，以获得快慰。可他不愿把那人代入，不是没试过，他试过，失败得彻底。因为幻想无法屈从他的意志，图象如同挣脱牵线的木偶，随心所欲地变化。每种施加于那人的幻象上的折磨，都好似直接施加在他自己身上。它们无法与快乐联结，只有痛苦，那人不该承受的痛苦。那人的幻象还用一种绝对纯净、弃绝自己的一切的眼神看着他，让他羞愧到自感一文不值，羞愧到浑身颤抖，羞愧到流泪。  
因此，当幻想成了真，千万种情绪一齐涌入，他吐了，他羞愧到无法承受。事实上，所有参与其中的人都该觉得羞愧，不论是那些手拿棍棒的拷问者，还是西装革履的旁观者。因为那人是雄狮，却选择以羔羊的方式行事。他比他们都要强大，却自愿舍弃力量，来揭示出他们的卑鄙和懦弱——一群只会欺负弱者的胆小鬼。他能立时杀死他们每一个，却选择承受他们的折磨，仅仅因为他爱他们，要破灭他们自觉强大的幻象，要为了他们的好，揭示出他们的本来面目。他赐予他们真实，把手放在他们头上，他们就应该出于敬畏和欢欣而颤抖。他那么崇高，他们则卑微如灰尘。  
他又想起那人问他的三句话，意识到这不是那人在考验他，不是要他恳求那人的原谅，而是那人想让他原谅他自己。连玛丽都跟他和解了，自始至终只有自己无法原谅自己。他以为三次不认是罪，是他的信念和爱不够强大，如玛丽所言。可其中的秘密是他没能领会的真相，他只是模糊地感觉到、推理出，却没有领会，才觉得羞愧。因此那人用三问提示他，而他到现在才明白：他太爱他了，所以会遵从他说出的话，也是遵从上主的意，所以会以为他拒绝这爱，所以会苛责自己。这爱无比强大完整，不是仅仅爱他的神性，或者仅仅爱他的人性，也不是更爱哪一个，而是爱那无法分割的整体。  
他闭上眼，呼出最后一口气息，看见炸裂的白色电光，听见耳鼓狂敲。随后，世界复归寂静，复归黑暗。

眼前的黑暗复又亮起繁星，他发现自己正飞速上升，穿越层层天穹，终于来到天使和喜悦的众灵魂舞蹈之处。他们的美德和欢欣如同火焰燃烧，散发出强烈而纯净的白光，让他的双眼几乎无法承受。这些灵齐声高唱最美妙的歌曲，凡人的语言无法描述。  
待到他不再觉得这些光刺眼的时候，发现这些灵全部围绕一个至明亮的中心旋转，好似放射烈焰的白玫瑰花瓣。从这中心浮现出一个人形，朝他靠近。“耶稣！”他叫了出来，怀着呼唤一个挚友时的快乐，飞奔过去拥抱他。  
耶稣的拥抱温暖而实在，柔和而有力，用最纯净最明亮的光包裹住他。“伯多禄，我的同伴，我的朋友。”他听见耶稣在耳边低语。  
然后他们放开对方，他发现耶稣看起来有些不同了。那双深色的眼眸更明亮了，有一种至高至伟大的光从这个形象内部散发出来，凝视着他。  
“我的挚爱。”那个形象对他说，然后吻在他的嘴上，让他进入了光。


End file.
